


So Close

by OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl



Series: Romance in the Apocalypse [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, a little bit of Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/pseuds/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane is enchanted by one Grace Abigail Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> I need, need, NEED formal wear!Abbie and Crane. This is how I must make do until I get it. Previously posted on Tumblr.

The lieutenant had been oddly enthused about this so-called Enchanted Ball for days, and despite his initial reticence—when had enchantments ever worked out well for them, truly—her eagerness was catching.

 It was the first he’d ever seen her unapologetically giddy, and Miss Mills happy was a sight that made his heart flutter in a manner he was reluctant to explore too deeply. But now, seeing her descend the grand staircase to meet him in a diaphanous yellow gown, it seemed to him he was a right fool for _ever_ considering begging off. He silently thanked Miss Jenny for insisting that he meet Miss Mills— _Abbie_. Looking as she did right this second, she was Abbie, and thoroughly so—at the venue rather than her home. It was worth seeing the full effect; sunshine made flesh smiling at him, eyes sparkling as she approached.

"I see Jenny actually got you out of that old coat," she teased as she moved to tuck her arm in his.

He stopped her before she could, however, and instead bent to kiss her hand.

"Thankfully," he finally responded, "or I fear I would’ve been woefully under-dressed and unfit to escort such a vision."

Abbie scoffed.

"I knew this was your thing," she said, and he smiled at the warmth in her tone.

He led her straight to the dance floor and swept her immediately into a waltz.

He was mildly surprised at how easy it was to lead her, how right it felt to have her in his arms.

"Why, Miss Mills… you’re a natural!"

She laughed.

"Disney movies."

"Pardon?"

"You know… Cinderella… Beauty and the Beast. We saw Enchanted together the other day, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he replied, "I remember."

_You’re in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two._

He held her closer, breathing in her scent—jasmine, vanilla, and something uniquely _her_. A scent both comforting and arousing all at once.

_So close, together. And when I’m with you, so close to feeling alive._

His lieutenant, a romantic. A trait he would’ve thought would seem discordant with what he knew of her. So often he thought her no-nonsense, practical, eminently pragmatic—almost brusque. But he realized now, there’d always been hints of the softness inside. The scent he was enjoying now, for example, was not a new one. She often wore it—so much that now jasmine and vanilla were inextricably entwined with _her_ in his thoughts. But there was also the way she took care of those she loved. The way she took care of _him._

No, Crane, you incredible dolt. There was a precise balance to the lieutenant, just as she acted as a balance to his own person.

Abbie sighed softly and moved even closer and he realized he’d been silently murmuring the words to the song as they danced.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now, forever, I know all that I want is to hold you so close._

_“_ Crane…” she whispered, but he went on, lost in the feel of her.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. Now you’re beside me, and look how far we’ve come. So far, we are… so close._

He had not known how truly he spoke when he’d told her their fates were entwined. But maybe he had. Maybe he’d known as soon as he gazed in her lovely eyes that he’d never be able to leave her—that he’d never want to.

He drew back and looked in those eyes now, finding in them all the things he’d hoped to find there.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?_

She smiled softly and he tightened his hold on her, willing her to understand all that he could not say.

_We’re so close to reaching that famous happy end. And almost believing this was not pretend. Let’s go on dreaming for we know we are so close, so close and still… so far._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is basically Crane and Abbie re-enacting that one scene from Enchanted because I'm a sap. Also yes, I made a pun. I'm sorry. 
> 
> The dress I put Abbie in is here, btw: http://s2.postimg.org/uzuq5qoh7/image.jpg


End file.
